warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Berrynose/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Berry, Berrykit |apprentice=Berrypaw |warrior=Berrynose |senior warrior=Berrynose |deputy=Berrynose |mother=Daisy |father=Smoky |brother=Mousewhisker |sister=Hazeltail |half-brother=Toadstep |half-sister=Rosepetal |half-siblings=Unnamed kits |formermate=Honeyfern |mate=Poppyfrost |son=Molewhisker |daughter=Cherryfall |mentor=Bramblestar |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Squirrelflight |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks=''Twilight, ''Sunset, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Berrynose is a long-furred, cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail. Berrynose is the current ThunderClan deputy under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Berry to Daisy and Smoky, alongside his littermates, Hazel and Mouse. His mother took him and his littermates to ThunderClan, and was renamed Berrykit. Berrykit got his tail trapped in a fox trap and was left with a stump for a tail. He was promised Brambleclaw as his mentor when he was appointed deputy. As an apprentice, Berrypaw's arrogant and know-it-all attitude annoyed several of his fellow apprentices. He earned his warrior name, Berrynose, and he and Honeyfern developed a relationship. After her death, Berrynose became mates with Poppyfrost and he was fiercely protective of her. She gave birth to Molewhisker and Cherryfall. He later became deputy under Bramblestar's impostor, much to the chagrin of several ThunderClan cats. History ''The New Prophecy :Berry is born to Daisy and Smoky, along with his siblings, Hazel and Mouse. The three kits are brought to ThunderClan from the Horseplace by their mother, who does not want the Twolegs to take them away. Firestar allows them to stay, and Berry is renamed to Berrykit. Unbeknownst to the Clan, he later slips out of camp to hunt, however, his plan ends sourly, as instead of catching prey, he gets his tail caught in a fox trap. After being freed by a patrol, Berrykit's tail is damaged beyond repair and he loses half; he is proud of this, believing it to be a real warrior injury. Paranoid after the recent badger attack, Daisy returns to the Horseplace without a word to ThunderClan, much to the displeasure of her kits, who are fond of Clan life. Brambleclaw and Cloudtail find them, and Daisy decides to go back. Her kits are thrilled to return to ThunderClan. Firestar promises Berrykit is to be apprenticed to Brambleclaw once he reaches six moons. Power of Three :Along with his siblings, Berrypaw is now an apprentice, his mentor being Brambleclaw, ThunderClan's deputy. He is shown to be argumentative, eager to compete and fight. During his warrior assessment, he stalks a thrush, which Jaypaw accidentally scares away, and Berrypaw has a difficult time forgiving him. He wonders what his warrior name will be, and is horrified that Firestar may give him the name Berrystumpytail, based on his injury. Brightheart reassures him, and he, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw have their ceremony. Much to his relief, he is given the name Berrynose. Berrynose becomes prideful and bossy, ordering the apprentices around, and believes it's all right, now that he's a warrior, despite the fact he was sharing a den with them only a short time ago. Honeypaw admires the tom, however, but he continues to ignore her. After crossing the border with ShadowClan, Berrynose and Birchfall are punished to take up apprentice duties. Berrynose finally notices Honeyfern, and the two become mates. They talk about kits and are hopeful for their future together. Their dreams are shattered when Honeyfern is bitten by a snake, after saving Briarkit. He comforts her as she dies and he hopes they will meet again in StarClan. He later shows affection for Honeyfern's sister, Poppyfrost. ''Omen of the Stars :Berrynose proudly announces that Poppyfrost is expecting his kits and wants her to move into the nursery immediately. He goes on a patrol to fetch water at the lake and gets trapped in the mud with Spiderleg, but the two toms are freed by Thornclaw. After Poppyfrost returns from her short disappearance from camp, Berrynose gently scolds her and rushes her back to the nursery. Berrynose is proud after Poppyfrost gives birth to two kits, a son and a daughter, who they name Molekit and Cherrykit. He takes good care of Poppyfrost and often spends time with his kits. During the Great Battle, he is sent to help fight for WindClan. A Vision of Shadows :Berrynose is part of the patrol sent out to search for Alderpaw, after he was separated from the rest of the cats on his quest, and when he returns to camp, Berrynose is one of the cats to praise the apprentice. After WindClan fights rogues and Furzepelt is killed, Berrynose is sent with Blossomfall and Snowbush to escort Onestar and his cats back to their home. Berrynose is one of the cats to protest against finding SkyClan, then he later gets into an argument with Tigerheart. Purdy comes to break them up, but collapses, and Berrynose rushes to the medicine den to get Jayfeather. He is later on a patrol that got attacked and outnumbered by rogues, but he says they gave them something to remember by. The Broken Code :Berrynose affirms to his brother Mousewhisker that ThunderClan can survive without the inference of StarClan. Berrynose later becomes one of the biggest ThunderClan supporters of Bramblestar's impostor, and when Squirrelflight is exiled, he becomes the next deputy, much to the dislike of several ThunderClan cats. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Berrynose is on dawn patrol with Bramblestar, Spiderleg, Rosepetal, Millie, and Amberpaw. Amberpaw falls into the stream and causes a skirmish with WindClan, and afterwords, Berrynose expresses concern for Rosepetal, believing after they lost so many she-cats that season, and they might be weaker than the other Clans. Bramblestar thinks Berrynose may finally be growing up. Later, he goes on a patrol with Bramblestar and Poppyfrost, where they find a WindClan patrol on their territory. Poppyfrost and Leaftail fight, and Berrynose tries to help her, but Bramblestar stops him, not wanting a war. Berrynose later gets sick, however soon recovers. He fights against the badgers with the help of his Clanmates. ''Novellas'' :In ''Leafpool's Wish, Berrykit tells Brackenfur to watch a fighting move Thornclaw taught him, and claims he doesn't need to wait to become an apprentice. He attempts to pounce on an ant, but misses. Brackenfur tells him he's almost ready and he just needs some more practice. Daisy then sends him and Hazelkit back to the nursery. He later limps to the medicine den with Hazelkit, a thistle barely the size of a mouse whisker in his paw. He worries that he will never be able to hunt, but he is treated by Brightheart and, thankfully, makes a full recovery. :In 'Dovewing's Silence, after the vigil for their fallen Clanmates, Berrynose helps carry Sorreltail for her burial. He is hostile towards the cats who trained in the Dark Forest and is reluctant to forgive them, even after they swear an oath of loyalty. When the former trainees kill a fox, Berrynose appears uncomfortable and eventually forgives his Clanmates. Detailed description :Berrynose is a long-furred, cream-colored tom with a thick, short stump for a tail. He has a wide head, broad shoulders, and a shredded ear-tip. Trivia Author statements *Vicky thinks that in the end Berrynose loves Poppyfrost more than Honeyfern, because they raised a family together.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Interesting facts *He is the second cat to have his tail amputated, falling behind Halftail. *He was made deputy despite never having an apprentice. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as gray-and-white like his brother, father, and sister. *He has been described with a full length tail on multiple occasions. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages